


The Story of Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black)

by xlittlefoolx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Arranged Marriage, Character Bashing, Dark, Death Eaters, F/M, Mild Gore, Mutilation, Political Alliances, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlefoolx/pseuds/xlittlefoolx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The untold story of how Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) joined the Dark Lord and became a Death Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

Bellatrix was alone in her dark bedroom, reading the latest _Witch Weekly_. She’d never let any of her old school mates know, but she’d been reading her mother’s monthly issues since age 8. At first, it had been for the fashion tips and hottest magical trends. Now, at age 20, the Slytherin alum read it to mock the superficial nature of the middle-aged women whose views it reflected.

A light tapping at the door made Bella hastily stuff the silly magazine under the cushion of her small, plum-coloured sofa. “Who is it?” she inquired.

“I’m coming in, Bellatrix.” The voice of Druella Black (née Rosier) left no room for argument. Cyrgrus Black was always out on business, leaving Druella to tend their three daughters.

Bellatrix stood and faced her mother; they looked nothing alike. Bella’s black hair and dark features contrasted sharply with Mrs. Black’s blonde hair and upturned nose.

Mrs. Black handed Bella a sheaf of parchment and said, “You’ve been made a generous offer by the Lestrange family. You will accept it and bring honour back to our family. Ever since your horrible younger sister ran off with that filth, we’ve been disgraced.” She shivered and Bellatrix took this pause to read over the letter.

_Dear Miss Bella Black,_

_I’m sorry to hear of your recent misfortune regarding your younger sister, Andromeda. My family offers our deepest condolences…_

Bella sneered and read through the rest of Rodolphus Lestrange’s rubbish proposal. Mrs. Black watched her eldest daughter impassively.

“When are we to be married, mother?” Bella asked. “Rodolphus isn’t very clear,” she said, waving the letter.

“Your marriage will be in mid-September. The leaves will be perfect and it should be warm enough to have the ceremony outside.”

“But how will _I_ attend, mother? Term will have started by then!” The women turned to the door Mrs. Black hadn’t bothered to close. Standing in the frame was Bella’s youngest sister, Narcissa. She looked nothing like Bella or Mr. Black; Narcissa was instead blond with an upturned nose like Mrs. Black.

Mrs. Black considered her youngest daughter. “You will come home for the weekend of the wedding. I’ll arrange it with the Headmaster.” Mrs. Black went to make the necessary arrangements.

Bellatrix sat at her desk and began penning her response to her Pureblood-approved fiancé. She paused to refill her eagle quill and caught sight of Narcissa.

“What’s on your mind, Cissy?” Bella asked, returning to her letter. Narcissa sat on the plum couch and took her time answering.

“Pretty soon I’ll be the only one left,” Narcissa said forlornly. Bella set aside her reply and turned to face her favourite sister.

“I’m sure you’ll be engaged by the time my reception is over. I know old Abraxus Malfoy still has a son. He’s handsome, but not at all my type.” Bellatrix said. Narcissa smiled.

“Mother will be pleased with my choice. I just need to be agreeable at the parties and your wedding and the Malfoy boy should be mine,” said the blonde, a gleam in her eye. Bella smiled and finished her letter while Narcissa skipped off to inform Mrs. Black.


	2. The Engagement

“I’d like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the union of our two families,” Mr. Black’s voice boomed from the High Table. Mr. Lestrange stood and continued the well-rehearsed speech.

“In just three short weeks, my son Rodolphus and dear Bellatrix will be married. It is the dearest wish of Cygrus and me that you all attend the ceremony and reception on September 18.”

“For now, please enjoy the feast.” At Mr. Black’s word, food appeared on the silver platters bearing the Black family crest.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix had barely spoken four words to one another the entire night. They had danced and were seated together but Bellatrix found Rodolphus dull. She was pleased to see Narcissa engaged in lively conversation with the Malfoy boy. He wasn’t bad looking and he hadn’t sneered at Narcissa once.

“Are you having a pleasant time, Miss Bella?” Rodolphus asked. Bellatrix found his formal manner odd. No one spoke like that anymore; he sounded like a turn-of-the-century novel.

“Yes, it’s a nice party,” she said in a bored tone. She wondered if Rodolphus had any character what-so-ever. Bella was surprised, therefore, when Rodolphus spoke again.

“How do you feel about the Dark Arts, my sweet?”

Here was something interesting! Her fiancé wasn’t totally colourless then, he had a dark streak. Bella felt herself leaning in to listen to Rodolphus talk. To anyone else, it would appear as if the couple were enthralled by each other’s company.

Too soon the night ended and the two were forced to separate. Bellatrix had not developed any feelings of ardour towards her fiancé, but she was intrigued by Rodolphus’s tales of the Dark Magic he and his brother, Rabastan, got up to. The wedding seemed a little less awful knowing this.


	3. Bella's Induction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: graphic violent and explicit sexual content in this chapter

The wedding had gone perfectly. Bella was now Bellatrix Lestrange, wife to Rodolphus and no longer a single woman.

Bella looked around and saw her sister dancing with the Malfoy boy. Rodolphus was chatting with Rabastan and a few friends. While she looked on, they came over to her solitary spot by the window.

“What’s the bride doing alone at her own party?” a chilling voice asked. Rodolphus’s friends parted to reveal a horrifically beautiful man. His red eyes gleamed as they observed Bella’s reaction.

Her dark eyes widened as she took in the pale skin and long fingers of the man. The man had an aura of power that added to his terrible beauty. His dark hair fell carelessly into his scarlet eyes and Bella felt her heart thud in a way it never had before.

“Bella, dear, this is the Dark Lord. He wanted to meet you and judge your worthiness,” said Rodolphus, placing Bella’s hand into the man’s. “Rabastan and I will cover up your brief absence,” he assured her. Rabastan nodded in agreement.

The handsome man took Bella by the hand and pulled her out into the moonlit courtyard. All of the curtains were drawn and the partygoers would be unable to see them. Bella leaned against a small fountain and the man watched her. Her cheeks felt warm at the thought of his terrible beauty and all the possibilities it presented.

“Bellatrix,” the man said. Bellatrix looked up at him and noticed he’d gotten closer to where she rested.

“Bellatrix,” he continued. “Do you know who I am?”

Bella nodded and answered, “You’re the man Rodolphus talks about. The Dark Lord.”

The man nodded and said, “Very good, Bella. Would you like to join my allies and become a Death Eater?”

“Join you?” she repeated. Bella was distracted by the way his lips formed her name and by how the distance between them had disappeared while he spoke.

He took her by the waist and whispered into her ear, “Be mine, Bella.”

Bellatrix melted into the Dark Lord’s arms and nodded. He smiled a terrifying smile and kissed her. She hungrily kissed him back while her heart thudded away at her ribs.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and said, “One more thing, dear Bellatrix. It may hurt a bit but after you will fully belong to me.”

The Dark Lord pulled out his wand of yew and placed the tip to the inside of her left forearm. His other hand he placed on her stomach.

“I want you to concentrate on where I put my hand. Just my hand, Bella.”

She nodded and decided to close her eyes to better ignore what was going on with her left arm. His hand spread out along her abdominal muscles and she flexed out of habit.

Bella felt a scalpel pierce her left arm and she cried out. She resisted the urge to open her eyes and felt her reward: the spidery hand had moved on to cup her right breast. She gasped and her heart fluttered, but still her dark eyes remained blind.

The pain was not to be easily dismissed, however. Bella felt the scalpel carve lines into her arm like it was nothing more than a piece of cooked meat. Blood poured to the bricks below but Bella’s senses were brought back to the forward hand of the Dark Lord.

It was teasing her plump breast out of the white party dress she wore. She felt his cold fingers caress her hot skin and felt her breathing grow ragged as he flicked her sensitive nipple.

The pain eased a bit and her breast was put away. Bella felt hot breath at her ear as the Dark Lord whispered, “Now concentrate very hard on my hand, Bella. You must give yourself to me _completely_. Think only of me and what I’m doing to you. Banish everything else.”

Bella felt his hand explore the length of her body and her heart skipped a beat as it slid under the skirt of her dress. The reception dress was much shorter than the one she’d worn at the wedding ceremony.

The pale hand eased her silky panties down and one tapered finger caressed her. She moaned as it slid along her sweet spot. She almost didn’t notice the crescendoing pain in her arm as she was pushed against the small fountain. Small water droplets found their way onto her heated skin and her breath hitched again and again as both pain and pleasure reached their climax.

In the final moment, Bellatrix’s scream of both pleasure and pain was silenced by the mouth of the Dark Lord. They both slumped into the base of the fountain, panting.

Rodolphus and Rabastan came out and the Dark Lord straightened. Bellatrix also stood and examined her arm, or what was left of it.

Her shaking legs almost gave way as they saw the bloodied mass that used to be her flawless arm. She took her own wand of walnut and siphoned off the worst of the gore. What was left was the imprint of a skull and snake.

A touch on her waist brought Bella back to reality. She jerked up, but it was only Rodolphus. Bella blushed as she recalled that she was newly married and her quivering legs reminded her of her first act as a married woman: to let another man give her pleasure.

“Bella darling, the Dark Lord is taking his leave,” he said.

Bellatrix curtsied while the men bowed and they all said, “My Lord.”

“Oh and Bella, you may visit me whenever you feel up to it. Goodnight.” With a swish of his cloack, the Dark Lord was gone.

“Essence of murtlap should ease the pain a bit. Come,” said Rodolphus. “Reabastan will announce our departure and we’ll go to our new home in the countryside.”

“And what about my arm? People are bound to notice it, Rodolphus!” Bellatrix said. Rabastan handed her his suit jacket.

“Here, sister. What’s mine is yours,” he said, leaving to make the announcement while the newlyweds made their hasty exit.


End file.
